Demonic Sonic Strikes
by mb7 and mb6
Summary: Patra and Pac-man travel to Mobius to stop demonic sonic. Easier said than done. suck at sums. first horror. contains character death, cussing, blood and sonic. slight tailsXpatra
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this two-shot is based off a sonic creepypasta I saw on YouTube. Since there aren't many Pac-man stories, I decided to put Patra (my Pac-man favorite character) and Pac-man in this. Bear in mind that this is my first horror, so don't aspect this to be top-notch. ~mb6

**Patra's POV**

This is it. Me and Pac-man are about to head to Mobius. By the way, my name is Patra. I'm the princess of the mirage oasis. Anyway, since I had a craving for adventure, I called Pac-man and he told me that he was heading off somewhere. I met up with him on the way to professor Pac-man's lab. Me and Pac-man are the only ones going to Mobius. Why's that? Well,Woofa was useless as hell, Rodger was getting an upgrade, but there was an explosion and now he is getting repaired and the ghost gang was busy raping pinky, which I found amusing. Professor Pac-man explained what was happening on Mobius. He said that the great sonic the hedgehog got possessed by the demon of his world (don't ask me who it was). He also explained he was causing mayhem throughout Mobius. He killed many, even his best friend, Tails. I was shocked. "hold up! If we go, we get killed like them!" the profess just smiled. "nonsense, I will provide you two with 12 mega power cookies for each. Use them wisely." Pac-man grab his portion and ran through the portal. "how long has that portal been there?" I asked. "hours. Now, hurry! Go and help Pac-man! I'll reopen the portal when it's time!" with that, I grabbed my cookies and went through the portal. I appeared in a blazing wasteland. I stop staring and ran after Pac-man.

a/n: I going to finish this in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Pac-man's POV

Damn, this place is a wasteland. Everything I see here are destroyed buildings, raging flames, dead bodies everywhere and a red sky. I heard Patra called my name. "dang it, Pac-man!" she yelled, while trying to catch her breath. "You are suppose to wait for a princess!" I slowly stopped back with my hands up. "sorry, I forgot about…." Suddenly me and Patra was being stared at by a red….mole, I think? He had a white ring on his chest, silver gloves with two VERY sharpe spikes on the knuckles, and had dreadlocks. He also had a ghostly halo on his head, which freaked me out. "so you guys haven't been killed yet, huh?" he asked. "who…..are you?" I asked him. "My name is Knuckles. I was one of the first victims of Demonic Sonic." He explained. Both me and Patra was left with shocked faces. "then," Patra asked. "how are you here on Mobius then?!" Knuckles gave her a blank expression. " I could be asking you the same thing. How did you two survived his wrath?" "actually," I started. "we came here to STOP him"

Patra's POV

I am still shocked on how a dead person is here now. "listen, both of you. Wherever you came from, turn back now before you ended up like me." I started to be pissed, don't know why but I did. "listen knux, we came here for a mission and we WILL do it, whether you like it or not!" Knuckles still had that blank face. He looked down at the beheaded bodies and distorted animals on the ground. "fine then" he says. "follow me" All 3 of us ran though the ruins of Mobius. I was getting more and more scared as I keep on see dead bodies everywhere. "Patra, you alright?" Knuckles asked while still running. "yeah I'm fine" I lied. We made to an hatch. Knuckles opened it and we all jump in. "soo..um…what are we doing here?" I asked nervously as we all started walking. "since you two are going to stop him," Knuckles explained "you guys will have to absorb the chaos emeralds" chaos emeralds….? "chaos emeralds? What are those?" Pac-man took the words right out of my mouth. Suddenly, all 3 of us heard a very distorted voice saying "so many souls to play with, so little time…" Knuckles panicked. "oh shit! He found us!" I pushed him to run. "don't just stand there gawking then, START MOVING!"

Pac-man's POV

We all started to booking it. " hey kunx, where are we going?!" I yelled. "just keep going straight!" he yelled back. We all saw a blue hedgehog with red eyes appearing and disappearing. I was beyond freaked out. "just ignore him and keep running!" I yelled, though I wished I didn't. He then appeared in the way of our path. We stop. "well, well if it isn't Knuckles, one of my first victims." He said in a deep voice. I can see Patra sweating crazily over there. Can't blame her. "hmph…what now? You already killed me." Sonic closed his eyes and chuckled. "true but you did brought me SOME FRESH MEAT!" he set his eyes on Patra and dash at her with blinding speed. "PATRA, NO!"

Patra's POV

I was scared out of my life. So scared that I couldn't move. Pac-man pushed me out of the way and took the strike for me. He screamed as his blood gust out and sonic just laughed at it. I just stood there, in complete shock. Some of his blood got on me. "MOVE PATRA!" Knuckles yelled, grabbing my arm and bolting to the room. Sonic dropped Pac-man's remains and went after us, but lucky for us, we made it to the shelter. Sonic tried to break down the door ,but failed. "he can't get in here" knuckles said. I could hear him cussing out there. I was sitting in the corner, rocking in fetal position. Pac-man, why?! I started to tear up. I felt a hand rubbing my back. It was a pink hedgehog. She had on a red dress and red boots.

a/n: tell me how I did


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: to misty: yes he is dead for now.

Patra's POV

This girl told me to calm down. But I can't. "listen up everyone," Knuckles said. Few animals with human bodies and gather around him. Strangely, though, they don't have halos. They must be alive. "Patra, you too." I went right in front of him he started. "I have a plan to bring back sonic and stop this destruction. We need to help Patra ascend to her super form." My….super form? I was confused. "but first we need to get the right amount of rings to help her maintain the form. Everyone, give me all the rings you got!" rings started to pour to knuckles. I was just trying keep up. Suddenly a yellow fox with two tails appeared behind. He tapped my shoulder and I jumped to the ceiling in surprise. "damn it, two-tailed fox!" I yelled as I jumped down. "I thought you was sonic!" he stepped back with wide eyes in fear. "sorry miss!" "it's cool. What's your name?" the fox also had a halo, one of the victims. "my name is miles prower, but my friends call me Tails!" tails seem nice. "my name is Patra" "since kunx is collecting the rings, I'll explain what are the chaos emeralds are."


	4. Chapter 4

Patra's POV

Tails was explaining how all of this happened and I was shocked at this. "so you died first?" I asked. He sighed and said "yes. I was in green hill zone when this happen," FLASHBACK (tails' POV): I was just scrolling though green hills, minding my own business. While I was walking, I saw a bunch of dead animals. I was shocked at this. The dead animals apparently made a path. I follow the path and it lead me to my best friend, Sonic. Something was different about him, through. I slowly walk up to him and he had red eyes and said, "hello, tails. Wanna play a game?" he teleported us to a blazing wasteland. I knew he could use chaos control, but he didn't had any emeralds on him. I panic and ran as quickly as I can. Sonic, then, appeared behind me and started chasing me. I teared up as I ran. I broke down in tears and sonic appeared next to me and…..he killed me.

Patra's POV

I seriously felt bad for tails. I started crying myself and tails held my hand. "I can be brought back to life, though." My first lift up a bit. "don't worry about me! Worry about sonic, he is still killing people! Go and see if Knuckles is done collecting rings." I did what he asked. I kissed him on the cheek and ran towards knuckles. "thanks tails! You're the best!" he blushed.

Knuckles' POV

I have gather more than enough rings to help out Patra. "alright! That's enough!" I heard Patra running this way. "hey" she said while trying to catch her breath. "ok you're here. Take these rings and all the emeralds." Patra took them and gave me a scared face. "so…..I have to fight him, ALONE?!" "yes. Pac-man would help, but his down for the count, so you have too." She looked down and said, "fine then. Let's go!"

Patra's POV

Knuckles took me though Mobius to find sonic. My heart was poundin' fast. I could end up like Pac-man. Knuckles told me to go over this cliff and I will find him. He, then, ran to collect more rings for me. I walked up the hill and saw him killing a defenseless animal. My blood was steaming. "HEY SONIC!" I yelled and he wrap right in front of me. "look who's here…" he said in a deep voice. I step back and sighed. The chaos emeralds appeared around me and started to circled me. A golden light appeared and I felt a big power arise in me. Sonic just stood there, watching and had that creepy-looking smile. I had to let the power out. I yelled and a big flashing light appeared, in gulping me in it. The light could be seen from outer space. I stopped screaming and opened my eyes. This power…feels….AMAZING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pacman's POV**

Where the heck am I? OW! My head… what happened? Last thing I remembered was that I saved Patra then everything went dark. WHAT THE HECK?! I'm in a bigger wasteland! I think….I think I am in hell.

"hello? Anyone?" I called out, but no one responded.

"HELLO?!" I yelled again. This time, a squirrel with a blue jacket and blue boots appeared in the corner of my eye. Uh….her eyes….looked like they was sewed up and bleeding, disturbing.

"Hello" she said. Her voice sounded sweet.

"Hi" I said back. "who are you?"

"My name is Sally Acorn" she replied. Her flashed an innocent smile.

"My name is Pacman"

"I know, I've been watching you since you arrived to Mobius." Okay, I was seriously freaked out.

"Anyway Sally, I need to get back up to the overworld and help…."

"Patra fight off sonic, right?" she cut me off.

"…yes" I said with a shocked expression.

"As we speak, Patra has exceeded to her super form and right now, is fighting off sonic."

"Before we go on, how the heck do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Simple. Since my eyes was taken out, all of my other senses have increased tenfold. In other words, I heard you and Patra came to Mobius, met Knuckles, and had an encounter with demonic sonic."

…okay, this is freaky. "come on," she said "I'll help the best I can while sonic is distracted."


End file.
